


Black Widow in Love

by Swan_Secrets



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Cheating, Community: avengerkink, F/M, Friendship/Love, Het, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-05
Updated: 2014-01-05
Packaged: 2018-01-07 14:33:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1120985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swan_Secrets/pseuds/Swan_Secrets
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the Avengerkink Prompt: Natasha/Clint, Natasha/Tony: Natasha is in relationship with Clint but fallen for the irresistible Tony Stark...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Black Widow in Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [beizanten](https://archiveofourown.org/users/beizanten/gifts).



Clint's cock eased into Natasha. 

Natasha was thinking about someone else. 

The hotel room was nice enough: mid-range in a mid-range hotel, the best possible on SHIELD's travel budget. The policy of having agents share rooms when travelling together actually was an advantage on this occasion. They always got a twin room but always only used one of the beds. Usually Clint's. 

There was a half-full bottle of champagne in an ice-bucket beside the bed and half a serving of strawberries on the night stand. 

They were both naked. 

Both were athletic and in peak physical condition. Their sex was utterly fantastic. 

Natasha wrapped her legs around her waist, pulling him to her as he thrust inside her. He felt good as always. Better than good. He was of good size and thickness. He knew exactly what to do with it. He was in love with her. 

Except she wasn't in love with him. She liked him. She was sexually attracted and very fulfilled by him. But not love. Love wasn't for her. Or so she had believed. That was before... 

Natasha moaned. They started thrusting and grinding against each other. He pinched her left nipple, gently at first, then tugged roughly on it. 

She was good at faking it (not the sex she never had to fake that). She knew how to smile and flirt and give off all the love-dovey body language. She was a women always complete in control of everything she presented to the world. Clint had no idea that she had no romantic feelings for him. 

Logically he was the perfect choice. He was an agent too, he understood the dangers she faced and why she faced them. He understood that it wasn't something she'd give up for her boyfriend. He already knew a lot of her dark secrets and they hadn't scared him off. They trusted each other. They fit together perfectly. 

But it turned out love didn't give a fuck about logic or sense. 

She scratched her nails down her back. She kissed him like she meant it. He fucked her hard and deep. 

Not being in love with Clint hadn't been a problem up until now. 

They rolled so she was on top, she straightened up, bracing her hands against the top of the headboard and rode him. Clint's hands went to her hips, he looked up at her meeting her eyes. 

It had become a problem when she fell for someone else on an undercover mission. It had been a simple potential asset assessment. The mission had ended up being a success, though with decidedly more combat than she had been expecting. 

After a few minutes they rolled again, Clint back on top. 

Natasha had fallen in love with Tony Stark. It was crazy. He was an egomaniacal, infuriating child of a man. He was also smart and charming and very easy on the eyes. There was just _something_ that drew her to him.

Natasha closed her eyes and automatically she was picturing Tony in her mind. That it was him fucking her not Clint. Clint felt her climax, her cunt quivering around his cock and the pitch of her moans changing. 

"You're so beautiful when you come," he said. 

"Thanks," Natasha said breathlessly. "Let's see if you can get another one out of me before you finish." 

 

 

Natasha had kept everything under control. 

She'd kept up the pretence with Clint. She kept telling him she loved him. They kept having mind-blowing awesome sex. 

Then New York happened. 

Then the Avengers happened. 

She started seeing Stark a lot more often than before. His consultant role within SHIELD grew and Fury figured that since they already knew each other it was a good idea that she be involved, acting as his handler once Coulson had...gone. 

She was struggling to keep her emotions back. She was worried about breaking Clint's heart. Breaking the heart of an elite operative was never a good plan and she didn't want to destroy the trust and friendship they had. 

One night, after sex, Clint said, out of the blue, "So. You're in love with Stark." 

Natasha was speechless. She had always through she was so careful and cool and in control and that he'd never have any idea. She was about to deny it when he put his finger on her lips. He looked her in the eyes. 

"I know." He ran his finger tip softly over her cheek. "And it's okay." 

"It's okay?" 

"Yes. We're not in love. We both know that. We're good at playing and good at _playing..._ " He gave her nipple a gentle pinch. "I think it's about time you followed your heart for once, instead of your head." 

"Clint I'm...sorry. I'm so sorry." 

He smiled. "Tasha...I'm not in love with you either." 

"What?" 

He laughed. "Okay you can't be that shocked right? You didn't think you were that good that you could fake an entire relationship with me without me playing along?" 

"I guess not." She had thought exactly that. Natasha realised now she had been an idiot to think that Clint wouldn't know, and that he was playing the game too, matching her move for move, just like he did in every other situation. 

"There's this girl..." 

"What girl?" 

"Someone from New Mexico. I've been thinking about you and Stark and I think maybe it's time we both started being with people we actually have feelings for." 

"Is she pretty?" asked Natasha.

"Are you jealous?" 

"No. Just curious." 

"She's pretty," he nodded. "She's...different." 

"I look forward to meeting her, she must be really something," Natasha said. 

"So...Stark?" 

"Yeah. Tony Stark. It's just as ridiculous to me too. Believe me." 

"We can't choose who we fall for," said Clint. "But we can choose what we do about it. It's about time you did something about it. It's about time I did something about it." 

"What if he..." 

"You've seen the way he looks at you right?" 

"Like he wants to get in my pants." 

"Yeah, like that, but I think there's more to it." 

"Maybe." 

"Only one way to find out." 

Natasha hesitated but, the veil was gone. There was nothing to be afraid of. She felt relieved at been able to tell the truth. "I've slept with him already." 

"That I didn't know," he raised his eyebrows. "Does he know about..." Clint waggled his finger between the two of them.

She shook her head. "No. I was...this is so stupid." 

"Yeah. It is," Clint said. "But it's okay. Tell him how you feel." 

"Okay. So I guess this is the last time we do this." 

"Yeah. It won't be weird for you right, just being partners again?" 

She shook her head. "I keep the two things separate." 

"Good. Then we can do it one last time." He leaned in and kissed her and she kissed him back. He pinched her nipple again harder and moved down, kissing her neck, then her other breast. 

Natasha smiled. 

 

 

"Agent Romanov, what brings you here. Business? Or...pleasure." Tony stood as she entered his office and he looked her up and down, leering obviously. 

She was wearing her SHIELD catsuit. She knew that he found it hot. She closed the door behind her and smiled at him. "Pleasure. And..." 

"And?" he looked at her expectantly as he approached her. 

The way his eyes kept roaming over her body, the way he was walking towards her with an arrogant certainty and smirk like he had her in the palm of his hand. 

It was everything that would normally put her off a guy, but with Stark it seemed cute. Cute. Natasha, the Black Widow, found something cute. What the hell was wrong with her? 

She knew the answer already. 

"This is...difficult for me." 

He put her arms around his waist. "I've got a little bedroom next door, let's see if we can make things easier." 

"Tony, will you keep this," she put her hand on his crotch, "in control for a minute. I'm trying to..." 

"Trying to what?" It suddenly clicked with him that she was really attempting to tell him something. He had never seen her like this. She was acting like she was vulnerable. Why would she be vulnerable to him? She could kill him in a hundred different ways before he could blink. 

Natasha was kicking herself inside. She had planned to be a big girl and just tell him and if he didn’t take it positively walk right out and never look back. Now here she was acting like a teenager with a crush on the quarterback. This was her first time doing this. Maybe by not having all that adolescent experience she had missed out on something. 

"Oh my god, you're here to tell me you...like me? Love me?" 

Tony Stark: king of being 100% right and 100% going the wrong way about it. 

She felt mortified that she hadn't been able to say it the way she wanted. She'd rehearsed and though over exactly what she wanted to say and he'd just gone and blown it. 

He could tell by the look on her face he'd hit the mark. He took a couple of steps back and tried to figure out what he was going to say. He'd had no idea that she...that she was even interested in feelings never mind that she might have them for him. 

"Forget I said anything." Nastasha took a few backwards steps too. "I'll see you around later." She turned and was a step away from the door when he asked her to stop. She turned back to him. "What?" 

"Can you just...hold on a second and let me get my head around this?" 

So he wasn't mocking her. He looked genuine, his body language, his face. He was surprised, confused. There was no malice or amusement. That had been her fear. That he would laugh at her like she was one of a hundred dumb bitches who'd declared her feelings for him when he thought nothing more of them than being a convenient lay. 

"Say what you came here to say." 

Natasha stayed by the door, her escape route. She always had an exit strategy. If he showed the slightest sign of being an asshole about this she was gone. 

"I like you Tony. A lot. Being with you has been fun, but it's also a lot more." Natasha. "I am," she took a deep breath, "in love with you Tony." 

He didn't say anything. 

Natasha was ready to bolt. She had no idea what he was thinking, she couldn't tell if he was happy or angry, or indifferent. 

"Tasha I...don't know." 

"You don't know?" 

He shook his head. "I had no idea. I thought we were just having fun. I never imagined that you might want anything more." 

"I'm sorry, this was a bad idea." 

"No. It wasn't. It was honest. No matter what don't think you can't be honest." 

Stark turned away from her and took a few paces towards his desk. He ran his hand through his hair and turned back to her. "I closed the door to anything else I might think about you the moment I found out you worked for SHIELD. I thought I was pretty fucking lucky when we started fucking." He stepped back in her direction again. "Do you actually mean what you're saying? It's not Fury right? Not another way to get close, make sure I play nice by the SHIELD hymn sheet." 

"No. It's not a trick or a lie or anything other than me. SHIELD. Iron Man. All of it. It's nothing to do with this. I'm a woman telling a man she loves him." 

Tony frowned. "Isn't that a line from a movie?" 

"I have no idea." 

Tony broke into a grin. "We can watch it sometime on my big screen, I've got my own popcorn stand and everything." 

"Of course you do," Natasha smiled too. 

"Okay." Tony said. 

"Okay?" 

"Okay let's give it a shot. Dinner and dates and romantic walks at sunset, the whole shooting match." He closed the gap between them and put his hands on her shoulders. "I have no idea if I love you Natasha. But I want to find out." 

"Are you saying that so I'll keep fucking you?" 

"Not even I'm stupid enough to play games with a woman who could kill me and make sure no one ever found my body." 

"You better not be. Or I will. It won't be quick either." 

"Threats of violence are an interesting way to start a relationship." 

"I can think of a better one." 

"Such as?" 

Natasha didn't have to be an expert in reading people to know exactly what he was thinking. Fortunately for him it was the same thing she was thinking. She pushed him away and undid her equipment belt, letting it fall to the floor. 

Tony watched as she unzipped her suit. As the fabric parted it became clear she wasn't wearing a bra underneath. She peeled the top half off her body, the fabric bunching around her waist. 

"Did I ever mention how much I love your tits?" 

"I think you've mentioned it about a million times," Natasha said, running both hands over her bare breasts then squeezing them. He started towards and she shook her head. "Just wait." 

Tony slipped off his suit jacket and nodded. Tits like that were worth waiting for, for a short time at least. "Don't make me wait long. I've had a boner since you came in." 

"I noticed," she replied her hands going down to her waist and she continued removing her suit. She wasn't wearing anything underneath on her lower half either. He watched her remove her boots one and a time and then step out of her clothing. "You're drooling." Natasha said. 

He wiped his mouth. He had actually really been drooling. 

She smiled. She had been naked before him. Vulnerable and afraid. Now she was just nude and confident and in control again. She swaggered up to him and took hold of his tie and led him by it towards the door leading to the little bedroom next to his office. 

For the first time Natasha and Tony didn't fuck. 

They made love.


End file.
